


Tales From the Water Tower

by cosmic_dumbass1



Series: Tales From the Water Tower [2]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Bisexual Max Goof, Bisexual Yakko Warner, Dot Warner - Freeform, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ, Light Angst, M/M, Max Goof and Yakko Warner, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Wakko and Dot, Yakko Warner - Freeform, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug, Yax - Freeform, crack ship, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dumbass1/pseuds/cosmic_dumbass1
Summary: this is a continuation of yakko's secret. i'll be taking oneshot requests here in the comments or you can dm me and ask for a scenario on instagram, my account is @cosmic.idiot1 !no r rated requests.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Max Goof/Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Tales From the Water Tower [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138304
Comments: 40
Kudos: 62





	1. Yakko's Birthday

"Hmm, what's this?" Yakko asked, looking around. "Are we in a new fanfiction now?"

"No, this is a continuation of the _last_ fic we were in!" Dot said, glancing over to her older brother. "The author didn't want the last one to end so they brought us back for a oneshot series!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what the papers I ate earlier were about!" Wakko chimed in, patting their stomach as they let out a burp. Yakko scrunched his nose up in disgust while Dot made a vomiting noise. "Gross!"

"Not as gross as Yakko and Max being all lovey dovey," Wakko smirked, sticking their tongue out at Yakko. Yakko did it back, playfully glaring at his younger siblings.

"Now, now, maybe there'll be less of that this time around! After all, the readers get to ask for chapters based solely on what they want to see, so we might have more chapters focused on you two!"

Dot and Wakko frowned at each other, faces empty of emotion as they turned back to Yakko.

"Nobody's gonna do that."

"They'll only ask for you and Max!" Wakko added. Yakko rolled his eyes, chucking a thumb towards the author.

"They're the one in charge of which requests are actually written. Maybe if there's enough asking for you, they'll write it."

Dot smiled over at the author before making a slicing motion over her neck, waving cheerfully at them afterwards. Wakko waved too, menacingly chomping their teeth together a few times before turning back to Yakko.

"We'll see!" Dot said.

"Don'cha think we should get on with the chapter now? I think we broke the fourth wall enough already." Wakko said, tongue sticking out of their mouth.

"I agree! Let's get on with it!" Dot reached up and pulled down a green screen, hiding her and her siblings behind it.

**_____**

The sun shone on Yakko as he confidently strolled down the street, hands in his pockets as he flaunted across the sidewalk. He was headed to Max's house today to spend the morning with him, in the afternoon heading to the roller rink to go skating with him and his siblings. The media had backed off of him and Max's relationship, and they had "made up" after their messy break up, allowing them to meet up in public under the guise that it was a friend thing.

Yakko was excited about today though, for one of many reasons. He finally turned 18 today, meaning he was finally as old as Max. His boyfriend loved to tease him for being younger, even though it was only by two months. The second reason he was excited about today was less simple than a birthday, however. He was excited now because he was finally old enough to adopt his siblings. It was something he'd wanted to do ever since he found out kinship adoption was a thing- become legally recognized as Wakko and Dot's guardian.

He sighed to himself before continuing on his way to Max's house. He arrived after a while of walking, knocking on the door as he caught his breath. He was just removing his hand when the door swung open and Yakko was swept up into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Yakko! A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed, tightly hugging Yakko as the toon tried to catch his breath. He exhaled when he was dropped back to the floor, smiling up at Goofy. "Heya, Goof! Thanks!"

"Well, why don'cha come on in, Maxy's finishing up with making the batter for your birthday cake!" 

"Max, cooking?" Yakko feigned shock, placing a hand to his chest as he walked into the Goof household.

"Hey, babe!" Max called from the kitchen, giving Yakko a wave. Yakko smiled, bounding into the kitchen and leaning up to give Max a kiss on the cheek. His boyfriend laughed, rubbing the kiss off his cheek with the back of his hand. "Gross, my dad's right there!"

"And? He's seen two toons kiss before, and those two toons have been us _plenty_ of times!" Yakko argued, giving Max another peck on the cheek.

"True. Now go away, I don't want you to see what kind of cake this is." Max shooed Yakko out of the kitchen, and Yakko happily plopped himself down on the couch in the living room. He pulled out his phone, quickly glancing at the group chat to see Wakko and Dot arguing over who got to drive to the skating rink.

**Wak**

_yakko said i could drive last time_

_plus you got a ticket when u drove_

**Dot**

_yeah but we all know how you drive_

_like a fucking lunatic_

**Yakko**

_ill drive_

**Wak**

_no u won't_

**Yakko**

_bet_

**Dot**

_aren't you supposed to be making out with max right now?? lmao go kiss ur boyfriend_

**Yakko**

_fuck off_

"Havin' a good time yet, son? Hyuck!" Goofy laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Yakko. "Well, what all have ya gotten for your birthday presents?"

Yakko put his phone in his pocket, looking up at Goofy. "Well, my sibs got me a car a few weeks ago as a present, some nice new comedy equipment for our show, and also some decorations for my new room in the tower!" He glanced away, smiling. "I'll also be able to finally adopt Wak and Dot, which means I'll be legally recognized as their guardian. It's kind of my birthday present to myself. And a surprise for them."

"Don'tcha have a mom or dad to do that? Be you guys' guardians?" Goofy asked, cocking his head to the side. Yakko awkwardly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uhhhh, no, we don't. It's a long story, y'know?"

"Oh," Goofy said, glancing off in space. "Well, you said you live in a tower? Is it like in your little TV show?"

"Yeah, that's where we actually live!" Yakko said, looking up at Goofy. 

"Oh gwarsh. Did they lock you in like in your show, too?"

Yakko stopped, taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaling. He hated being asked about the tower, it brought up way too many memories, but he knew Goofy meant well. He shrugged as his response, looking down at the floor. "Eh, sixty years isn't so bad once you get used to it." He awkwardly laughed, not making eye contact with the older toon in front of him. When there was no response, he quickly glanced up and was taken aback by the concerned and saddened look on Goofy's face.

"Yakko, you kids were locked up for sixty _years_? That's absolutely insane and inhumane, gwarsh you poor kids..." Goofy looked like he was about to cry as he held his arms out. "Would'ya like a hug, son?"

Yakko quickly accepted, leaning forward and allowing himself to be surrounded by the hug.

"As soon as you and Maxy are married I'm taking you and your siblings in, you hear? Gwarsh, what a thing to do to kids! I'm so sorry you had to go through it, Yakko."

Yakko didn't even care about the marriage comment, he was too focused on ' _this is what it feels like to have a loving dad_ ' to particularly care. He melted against Goofy, letting himself be held in the fatherly embrace. He registered hearing Max enter the living room, but didn't care until he felt the couch behind him dip down.

"Hey, what's goin' on, guys?" Max's tone was soft, Yakko was thankful his boyfriend could read a room and guage how people were feeling.

"Come on in and join the hug, Maxy, we're giving Yakko lots of love today." Goofy said. Yakko flushed from embarrassment but still adjusted himself a bit in Goofy's hug so he could weakly smile at Max. Max caught his eye and immediately came forward, pressing a quick kiss to Yakko's cheek before joining in on the hug.

Yakko felt loved.

**_____**

The cake was ready an hour later. Goofy had gone to the attic to grab some DVDs and Yakko had ended up pinned down on the couch as Max had made himself comfy laying on top of him. The two had dozed off for a while before the timer went off and Max reluctantly untangled himself from Yakko, pressing a few kisses to his lips before heading to the kitchen.

Yakko sat up on the couch, stretching out before glancing at the group chat, which had descended into chaos because of memes and gifs his siblings were spamming of kissy faces and dirty jokes. He rolled his eyes, sending back a middle finger emoji before standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Hellooo, Maxy!" He leaned over the counter, winking and wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at Max.

"You're lucky I finished the cake, otherwise you'd be dead for seeing the cake before it was done." Max teased, holding up the plate that held Yakko's birthday cake. It was a single layer with white frosting. The top of it read ' _Happy Birtday Yakko_ ' in red icing. There were sprinkles scattered across the cake.

"You spelled birthday wrong," Yakko said, pointing to the word. Max looked down before groaning, walking past Yakko to put the cake on the dining room table. Yakko followed, looking at the cake over Max's shoulder.

"Shit, I thought I fixed that!" Max said, staring at the cake. "Oh well, at least it was made with love," He teased, turning around so he could kiss Yakko. Yakko eagerly reciprocated, grinning into the kisses.

"As much as I love kissing you, I want my fucking birthday cake,." Yakko gave Max a final peck before dipping a finger into the cake, popping it into his mouth to get a taste. "Oh my god is it lemon? Babe!" Yakko happily hugged Max before hurrying into the kitchen, frantically opening drawers so he could find the silverware. He finally located the forks, ignoring his boyfriend's snickering as he rushed back to the cake, shoveling a hefty bite into his mouth.

"'s sooo guf!" Yakko said, going in for another bite before Max reached out and stopped him.

"I want some to, dumbass, and I don't want your germs," Max made Yakko put his fork down, grabbing a knife and plates from the kitchen before bringing them back to the table.

"But we share germs anyway, idiot." Yakko pouted and watched impatiently as Max cut the cake, tail wagging back and forth.

"But that's enjoyable, not eating something soggy because it has all your slobber on it." Max rolled his eyes, plopping a piece of cake onto a plate and sliding it over to Yakko. Yakko eagerly grabbed it, shoveling another few bites into his mouth.

"Still," Yakko said, mouth full as he smirked at Max. Max took a bite of his own piece of cake, wiggling his eyebrows in response. Yakko smiled, almost choking on his cake as he laughed at a face Max made.

"How do you like this? Lemon is so gross." Max said, frowning.

"How dare you insult lemon like that!" Yakko exclaimed, taking another bite. The boys bickered over lemon flavored cake until Goofy came back from the attic, proceeding to bombard him with questions about which flavor cake was superior. When Goofy responded with coconut, Yakko and Max shared a look of disappointment before retreating to the living room.

Goofy followed after he got a slice of cake, confused as to why Max and Yakko had suddenly shun him, but the two toons didn't budge.

Coconut cake was absolutely disgusting and Yakko would stand by that forever.

After they finished eating, Yakko and Max headed to the water tower so they could pick up Wakko and Dot and go to the roller rink. The couple held hands the whole way there, playfully exchanging insults and teases as they walked.

**_____**

"That was a good chapter!" Yakko said, glancing down at the papers he had in his hands.

"You're just happy because you got to kiss your boyfriend a lot," Wakko teased, sticking their tongue out. Yakko rolled his eyes, waving them away.

"No, I like that it touched back on our 60 years in the water tower! And that I got to hang out with Goofy some more, that toon has the best dad jokes around!"

"Yeah, he sure is a killer comedian!" Dot said. "Anyway, don't forget to leave requests in the comments or by sending a dm to @cosmic.dumbass1 on instagram!"

"And to quote our good friend Porky, that's all folks! G'night, everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss, grinning as his siblings groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2093


	2. Home is Not Where You Were Held Captive For 60 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the warners go to the pool with max and goofy and touchy subjects make a surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick reminder, since these are oneshots, they won't flow with a previous chapter unless i've broken that one up into parts.
> 
> requested by @CakeintheVoid and @gh0sti_emilli0n

"Alrighty, sibs, let's head out! I wanna be first to the pool!" Yakko threw his towel over his shoulder, ushering Wakko and Dot out of the tower.

"But I didn't get my duck floatie!" Wakko whined, trying to dig their heels into the ground as they were pushed out.

"Then go run and get it, but be quick! I wanna beat Max there," Yakko said as Wakko took off into the tower. Yakko glanced at his phone. He didn't have a text from Max yet, which was good. That meant he wasn't at the pool yet either. "You got all you need, sister sib?"

"Yup! I even have my latest issue of Toon with me to read!" Dot said, pulling the magazine out of her bag to show Yakko. Yakko nodded, taking a peek at the cover.

"Doesn't look like me and Maxy made the cut this time, that's great!" He said, pulling back from Dot. "Wakko! Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Wakko called, hurrying out of the tower, yellow duck floatie in hand.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko blew a kiss before quickly escorting his younger siblings off of the tower and onto the lot, running off the property before Ralph even registered they left. They ran a little ways until they got to where Yakko stashed his car, all three siblings darting towards the driver's seat.

"It's my turn to drive!" Wakko cried, peeling Yakko's hand off of their arm.

"No, you drove last time!" Dot complained, trying to scramble forward to the car only to be blocked by Yakko.

"Now now, sibs, let's all take a moment. How about we do anvil, paper, scissors to decide who gets to drive?" Yakko said, pulling Wakko away from the car and placing them next to Dot. "Alright, best out of three! One, two...three!" Yakko quickly turned around and bolted for the car, siblings in hot pursuit as he whipped open the door and got in the driver's seat.

"That's no fair!" Wakko whined, standing next to the car.

"I call shotgun!" Dot quickly exclaimed, leaping forward so she could run to the passenger door. This caused Wakko to start whining even more as they opened the back door and climbed in, shoving their duck floatie onto the console in the front. "Ducky will sit up there in place of me, you assholes." They pouted, buckling their seatbelt.

"Fine by me, Ducky is a lot better of a passenger than you!" Yakko teased, patting Ducky's head. Dot turned around and gave Wakko a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, and Ducky doesn't eat all of _my_ cereal!"

"Hey, 's not my fault you left it out in plain sight!"

"Hey, enough bickering, I'm turning on Lady Gaga!" Yakko exclaimed, turning the radio up all the way before pulling out of the shady parking lot and driving off to their destination.

**_____**

The siblings arrived at the pool first, meaning they got to pick where to set up their things. Dot and Yakko ended up unloading the car while Wakko happily splashed down the stairs and into the pool, duck floatie in hand as they playfully jumped around in the water. Yakko placed their towels on a seat by the poolside, putting Wakko's bag of food on the ground next to it. Dot sat down on the chair next to Yakko, putting on sunglasses and pulling her magazine out.

"C'mon, sis, don'tcha wanna get in the water?" Yakko asked, leaning over her chair.

"Not really. Now move, you're blocking my sun!"

"Guess you could call me... sun block! Ha!" Yakko slapped a hand to his knee, laughing hysterically at his joke while Dot rolled her eyes. "But seriously, you sure you don't wanna hop in?"

"Not right now. My dysphoria is bad today and I'd rather just sit here for a bit. I might get in later, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry for pushing you, sister sib! You make yourself comfortable then, have fun reading all those juicy gossip columns!" Yakko placed a quick kiss on Dot's forehead before taking a running jump into the pool, effectively making a huge wave as he cannonballed.

When he resurfaced, Wakko swam up to him. "I thought you didn't know how to swim, Yakko!" They said, tilting their head to the side.

"The author forgot that until right this second, so I apparently learned how to swim a few weeks ago!" Yakko responded, splashing Wakko. Wakko hit water back at Yakko and the two started a water fight. They were lucky there was no one else there, because they would've been in for a lot of complaints from others with the way their water fight was escalating. It continued on until Yakko heard the sound of a car door and a faint ' _a-hyuck_!'. He immediately stopped splashing Wakko with water, one ear perking up as he quickly swam to the side of the pool, crossing his arms on the concrete ground as he waited for Max and Goofy. The two Disney toons arrived shortly, Goofy opening the gate for Max since the younger toon's arms were piled high with snacks and beach towels.

"Hiya, kiddos!" Goofy cheerily waved, walking over to Dot to give her a hug before making his way to the pool and patting Yakko's head, giving Wakko a fist bump as the other toon paddled over to the side of the pool as well. Goofy then turned around and went to help Max with all of the things they had brought.

"Sorry we're late, Dad insisted on bringing every swimming related item possible!" Max said as he dropped the pile of stuff onto an empty chair.

"Don't worry about it, Maxy, means I won our little bet, though!" Yakko said, watching dreamily as Max stripped off his shirt and threw on sunglasses. Wakko elbowed his side, causing Yakko to run and look at them.

"You're staring," Wakko said, looking up at him.

"And? He's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to think he's hot!" Yakko argued, cheekily grinning when Wakko gagged, making fake vomiting noises. "Gross, keep it to yourself!" They cried.

"Keep what to yourself?" Max asked. He neared where Yakko and Wakko were, sitting on the ground next to where Yakko was positioned.

"That I think you're hot," Yakko said, smiling up at Max. Max grinned down at him, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Thanks babe, you're not so bad yourself!" Max playfully poked Yakko's cheek while Yakko waved him away, grinning up at him.

"Gross, I'm right here!"

"Then don't be," Yakko said, pushing Wakko to the side as he pulled himself out of the water further so he could place a kiss on Max's cheek. Max wrapped an arm around Yakko, leaning in for a kiss before yelping as Yakko tugged him into the pool.

Yakko cackled, gleefully watching as Max resurfaced, glaring at him. "Bitch," He said, splashing Yakko with water. Yakko just laughed, swimming away, Max quickly following after.

**_____**

Dot was relaxing in her chair and reading her magazine when she noticed Goofy shuffle over.

"Heya, Dot! What're you up to?"

She put her magazine down, flipping her sunglasses onto the top of her head so she could smile at Goofy. "Hi, Goof! I was just reading the newest issue of Toon!"

"Ohh, that ol' magazine! I've been in quite a few issues myself!" Goofy said, "Mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the end of Dot's chair.

"Go ahead!" She nodded, glancing past the older toon to look at the pool where Wakko and Max had teamed up against Yakko. Their laughter reached over to her with no problem, and she frowned a little as she thought of what she was missing out on.

"Something on your mind?" Goofy asked, gently smiling down at Dot. Her frown deepened as she looked at her lap.

"I don't know... I feel left out but I don't want to swim today," she started, fidgeting with the corner of her magazine.

"Did'ya wanna go dip your feet in? That might help fix your craving!" Goofy suggested.

"No, it's fine. I'd rather sit here."

Goofy nodded, and the two settled into a silence.

"Dot, I've been meanin' to ask, how is it being in that water tower as a home? If it's not too sensitive of a topic, of course!" Goofy suddenly piped up.

"It's not bad at all! Now that Yakko has his own room it's opened a lot of space, but it's really nice overall!" Dot said, looking at Goofy. "Why're you asking?"

"Well, your brother said something that worried me a few weeks ago, and I was wonderin' about your living situation."

"What'd he say? Our living situation is fine!"

Goofy paused. "If it isn't too insensitive of me to ask, how were the, uh, sixty years you guys were stuck there?"

Dot's attention snapped towards the Disney toon, and she carefully exhaled. "It's not insensitive of you to ask if Yakko's mentioned it. But swear to god, if the old ceos hadn't died by the time we got out I would've killed them myself for what they fucking did to us."

Goofy slowly nodded, contemplating. "I can't even imagine what that was like for you, hun. Gwarsh, what a thing to do."

"What all did Yakko mention?" Dot questioned, frowning.

"All he said was you were locked up like in your show, for sixty years. I just wanna make sure you kiddos are okay. That's a horrible thing and has to be traumatic for you, is there anything I can do?" Goofy gave her a comforting smile, sadness in his eyes. Dot's eyes widened and she felt herself start to tear up. The tears were surprisingly quick, but this was new.

"Nobody except Yakko and Wak have ever asked me if I was okay afterwards..." She started, sniffling as she looked at Goofy. "Thanks for asking me, Goofy,"

"Oh, Dottie, can I give you a hug?" Goofy asked, tone gentle as he held an arm out.

"Okay," She said, leaning into Goofy's embrace. She curled up against him, a few tears falling as she relished in the feeling of being held. Goofy ran a hand up and down her arm, hugging her tight before gently letting go. "I'm always here for you kiddos, you can stop by anytime and I'll listen to any of your stories or complaints!" Goofy said.

"Thanks, Goofy." Dot said, pulling back from the hug. "I wanna go dip my feet in the pool now, will you come with me?" Dot asked, batting her eyes as she smiled up at Goofy. Goofy agreed, happy that Dot was feeling better.

**_____**

Yakko had just avoided being splashed by Max when he noticed Dot and Goofy nearing the pool. "Hey, sis! Feeling better?" He called out, waving. She nodded, bouncing forward and plopping down at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet into the water.

"Yep! Goofy suggested doing this so I still felt like I was part of the fun!" Dot smiled, kicking her legs a bit.

"Oh, Dot, you were feeling left out? I'm sorry, I wo-" 

"Don't, Yakko, I'm fine." Dot said, splashing him with a kick of her foot. He playfully splashed her back before darting away as Wakko came out of nowhere and made a huge wave of water by splashing their duck floatie into the water and spinning it around. Yakko snickered, glancing at Max who was completely drenched. He made his way over, grinning up at Max.

"You look like a wet rat." Yakko said. He laughed when Max playfully flicked the side of his head, grinning. "Says you," Max teased, rubbing his nose to Yakko's.

Yakko grinned, stealing a quick kiss before pushing Max into the water. The two fought to push the other underwater for a while before they tired, and Yakko hopped out and flopped on the chair he had claimed earlier. He watched as Max got out too before his focus shifted to his siblings and Goofy. Dot was still out of the pool, but was laughing as she splashed Wakko and Goofy with water. Wakko looled like they were having the time of their life, splashing around in the water as Goofy interacted with them too. Yakko was enjoying watching the three interact until he was drawn away by Max, who flopped down into the little space left between Yakko and the arm of the chair he was lounged on.

"Hi," Max said, rolling on top of Yakko and smiling down at him.

"Hi, dork." Yakko responded, leaning up to kiss Max. Max eagerly reciprocated and the two kissed until Yakko forced Max off, sliding over in the chair so Max could fit next to him.

"Your siblings seem to like my dad," Max said, glancing towards the pool before looking over at Yakko.

"And your dad seems to like my siblings," Yakko said, watching his siblings interact with Goofy. "I'm glad that we all get along, though, it makes me really happy."

"Aww, are you getting sappy?" Max pressed a few kisses to Yakko's cheek, throwing an arm across the toon's stomach as he curled into Yakko's side.

"Yes, I am. You can't do anything about it, either."

"Wasn't planning on it," Max grinned, snuggling into Yakko's embrace.

"Heya, boys!" Goofy called out, approaching Yakko and Max.

"Hi, Dad," Max said, giving a halfhearted wave. Goofy plopped down on a chair to the left of Yakko, facing the two boys. 

"Yakko, about what you said when you came over, about the water tower," Goofy started.

"Mhm?" Yakko responded.

"Well, I was wondering what it was like? If it's okay for me to ask, of course. I've been concerned about that since you mentioned."

"What about the water tower?" Max asked, looking between his dad and Yakko.

"Uhhh," Yakko said before being cut off by Goofy.

"They were locked in there like in their show!" Goofy exclaimed before Yakko could stop him. He cringed, not looking at Max. He could feel the other's stare but still looked at his lap.

"Yakko, _what_?" Max said, taking his arm off of Yakko's stomach and sitting up.

"Do we have to talk about this now? My sibs are right there an-"

"Yakko, we can't hear them, they can't hear us." Max deadpanned.

"I already asked Dottie about it, should I not've?" Goofy said. Yakko groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"It's fine, you're just making sure we're good. We're fine. We've survived this long, we'll be fine."

"Well, it's gotta be traumatic for you kids, and-"

"Yeah, it is, but we're dealing. We're _fine_." Yakko's tone was harsh and he frowned, untangling himself from Max so he could get up. "I'm gonna go for a drive, clear my head."

Yakko approached the pool. "Sibs, I'm just gonna go for a little drive really quick, stay here with Goofy and Max, okay? Don't be intolerable and behave yourselves."

He turned around and walked to his car before his siblings could protest, and he unlocked the door and hopped in. As he was buckling his seatbelt, the other door opened. Yakko quickly glanced up and found Max climbing in.

"Get out, I wanna be alone." Yakko said, frowning at his boyfriend.

"You're not in the right headspace to be driving, especially not by yourself, Yak." Max replied, closing the car door.

"I don't care, please get out."

"Yakko, you're going to hurt yourself or somebody else if you start driving. I'm not going anywhere." Max crossed his arms, staring ahead.

"Then I'll fucking go _with_ you in the car!" Yakko said, moving to put the keys in the ignition before Max reached out with quick reflexes and snatched the keys from him.

"Yakko," Max said, shoving the keys into his pocket. "What's going on? You don't normally react to something like this, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't like talking about the tower like how your dad was. And I fucking _know_ it was extremely traumatic for my sibs and I, I fucking know that!" Yakko exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air. "I fucking _k_ _now_ what they did to us is inhumane, and horrible, and traumatizing, I _know_ that! I have nightmares because of it still and it's been thirty fucking years!" He had raised his voice, but now he was silent as he sobbed, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes.

Yakko felt everything crashing around him as he cried, dropping his face into his hands as he curled up. He took deep breaths, calming down his breathing to as close to a normal pattern as he could, sniffling as he sobbed. He flinched away when he felt Max place a hand on his shoulder, lifting his head so he could glare at Max.

"Yakko," Max gently spoke, hand hovering between them. "Yakko, it's alright, I'm here, alright?" Max softly spoke, retracting his hand. Yakko wiped at his eyes, frowning at Max.

"Sorry," His voice cracked and he was still crying, but he could tell Max didn't care in the least as the Disney toon gently grabbed his hand.

"Yak, you have nothing to be sorry for, alright? Just give yourself some to to relax, take some deep breaths. We can sit here for as long as you need."

Yakko nodded, allowing himself to cry for a while longer as he steadied his breathing. After a few minutes, he had almost completely calmed down and he gently squeezed Max's hand. "Thanks, Maxy."

"Don't mention it, babe." Max smiled over at Yakko, squeezing back. Yakko flushed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Max's shoulder. "I love you, I'm sorry for freaking out on you." Yakko mumbled, turning his head so he was able to glance up at Max.

"Don't be sorry, anything to help you out. And I love you, too, Yak." Max removed Yakko from his shoulder and gently leaned down to press a sweet, short kiss to his lips. Yakko shyly smiled as he pulled away before his face contorted into a look of discomfort.

"This position hurts, c-"

"That's what she said," Max interupted, smugly grinning as Yakko stopped midsentence.

"Wrong franchise, here we say 'Goodnight, everybody!'." Yakko said, sitting back in his seat.

"I know." Max responded, opening his car door. He closed it and walked to Yakko's side, opening the door and bowing. "After you," He said, grinning as Yakko clambered out and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" Yakko responded, grabbing Max's hand and tugging him back to the pool. The two jumped right back into the action, joining a water fight Wakko and Dot had started against Goofy. Goofy apologized to Yakko as they were all getting ready to leave, but Yakko refused to accept the apology and instead explained what the first few years in the tower were like and how badly it had impacted himself, Wakko, and Dot. All Goofy said was something about a lawsuit before giving Yakko a hug and ushering him back to the car.

Yakko found that Wakko had taken the driver's seat and Dot was in the passenger. Yakko groaned, flipping Wakko off as he passed by and got into the backseat.

"Hey, big bro! Lay down on the chair and tell us about your day!" Dot teased, glancing back at him as he got buckled.

"There is no way I'm telling you two anything."

"With a little bit of Lady Gaga you'll be spilling your guts!" Wakko piped up, turning the music up to full blast as they shifted gears and backed out of the parking lot.

Yakko was in for a long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3283
> 
> also did you see the pun in this chapter's summary?? lmao i make myself laugh


	3. Leaving Us Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wakko comes to a realization about their brother and how life will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @RadamaZard
> 
> also, this one will likely have a part 2 at some point. and sorry for any typos, i was writing this on my phone.

By the third time Max had come over that week, Wakko was done. They were happy Yakko was happy, but if they had to sit through him and Max being _extremely_ lovey dovey for one more dinner, Wakko was going to lose it.

Wakko was sprawled out on the couch, snacking on carrot sticks when Yakko and Max stumbled out of Yakko's new room. Wakko rolled their eyes, shifting to push their torso off the couch so they could see Yakko.

"I'll drive you home, Maxy~!" Yakko teased, rubbing his nose to Max's.

"I can walk, it's nice outside today." Max replied, pulling Yakko into a kiss. Wakko quickly dropped back down on the cocuh, pulling on their ears to block the gross kissing noises coming from down the hall. Eventually they let go, pleased to find the kissing had stopped and Yakko was saying goodbye as Max left.

The tower door closed and Yakko let out a lovestruck sigh.

"Tell me about it," Wakko grumbled, munching on a carrot. Yakko came and hopped onto the couch, lifting Wakko's feet so he could sit and put them back over his lap.

"I can't wait,"

"For what, the next time Max comes over?" Wakko sarcastically responded, glancing up at Yakko.

"No," Yakko said, scrunching his nose and smiling, "I can't wait till I get to live with him, maybe marry him, and f-"

_"What?"_ Wakko said, completely shocked. "You wanna move out of the water tower?"

"Well, sure, I mean, we won't be here forever, Wak, and-"

"You're going to _leave us_?" Wakko exclaimed, sitting up and yanking their feet from Yakko's lap. "What happened to 'we'll always be together', huh? Fucking hypocrite!" They yelled.

"Wakko, chill out for a minute, sib!"

"You're gonna fucking leave us, you're gonna leave us, you're gonna leave us-" Wakko's repetitive statement was cut off by Yakko gently tugging them forward and pulling them into a tight hug.

"Wakko, I won't be leaving any time soon."

"But you're still gonna leave us!" Wakko whined, muffled as their face was pressed into Yakko.

"I know, sib, I know. We're all gonna leave the tower at some point. We can't live here forever."

"But we did for sixty years," Wakko pointed out.

"I- I know that, I know, but still. We can't-"

"Have Max come stay here with us," Wakko pulled back from Yakko. "Dot and I both like him, so he can stay here with you in your room and then we can all be happy and you don't have to leave!" Wakko smiled as they finished explaining their idea, smile faltering as they watched Yakko open and close his mouth, unable to think of what to say.

"I...I don't know, Wak. I doubt Max would willingly want to live here, besides, it might get cramped with four people." Yakko gave Wakko an apologetic smile.

"But it isn't when Max is over. He basically lives here anyway with how often you have him over."

Wakko watched as Yakko flushed, stammering a few cut off sentences before sighing. "I know Max is here a lot and it _feels_ like he's living here already, but I just don't think it'll work if he actually was living with us."

"You aren't gonna even ask? Yakko, I don't _want_ you to leave! I want us to all stay together like a happy family!"

"Wakko, I under _stand_ that, but I don't want to mess anything up with my boyfriend!"

"So you're putting your _boyfriend_ before your _siblings_? The siblings you've been there for for 90 years? I see how it is." Wakko got off the couch, ignoring Yakko's calls for them to come back. They stormed off to their room, throwing open the door before slamming it shut.

"Geez, what'd the door do to you?" Dot said, looking up from her bed. She was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine.

"Yakko's leaving us, Dot." Wakko said, flopping onto their hammock face first.

"What? Why now? Where's he going?" Dot said, sitting up.

"He's gonna live with Max and marry Max and he's gonna _leave_ us behind!" Wakko whined, burying their face in their blankets.

"Oh. I see." Dot stared at her sibling as they sulked. "Did he say when?"

"No, just that he would." Wakko said. They rolled onto their side, curling up and facing Dot. "I don't want him to leave us, Dot. We always stick together but he wants to leave!"

Dot frowned, climbing off her bed and hopping up onto Wakko's hammock. "I know it'll be a tough transition for all of us if Yakko does decide to leave,"

"I-"

" _But_ , we can always go see him and he can always come see us, it won't be like he's dying or something. We're all growing up, and Yakko's an adult now. If he wants to leave, he's allowed to leave." Dot placed an hand on Wakko's shoulder, gently petting them.

"I said he should just have Max live here with us. _I_ think it's a good idea because Max basically lives here already, and it means Yakko won't leave and we can all be a big happy family!" Wakko turned to glance up at her. "Don't you agree?"

Dot quietly sat, contemplating the idea. Wakko wasn't wrong, it _was_ a good idea, but there were issues that would definitely arise. "What about Sibling Snuggles? Or Friday Night Mallets? What would happen to Super Slick Slip'n'Slide Saturday? Those are all sibling bonding things, would Max be allowed to join in? We don't want him to feel left out." Dot pointed out.

"But if Yakko says they're gonna get married then that means he'd be our brother, right?" Wakko said. "So then he could join if he wants to."

"Hm, you've got me there, Wak. What'd Yakko say about it?"

"He said four people living here would get cramped and he doesn't think Max would wanna live here." Wakko said, wiping at his nose.

"Want me to talk to him, too?" Dot asked. Wakko nodded, and she stood from the hammock and headed off to talk to Yakko.

She spotted him on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, knees tucked up and his head resting on them. She walked over and sat down, staring at Yakko.

"You made Wakko really upset, butthole."

"I know, I'm sorry." Yakko muttered, not looking at Dot.

"Don't apologize to me. But quick question, why don't you like Wakko's idea of Max living here with us? It would save a lot of hassle, right?" Dot asked, glancing at her older brother.

"I- I just, we haven't even been dating for a full year yet, and-"

"Isn't your anniversary next week?"

"...yes. Anyway, we haven't been dating for a year, you saw what happened when the media found out about us, how would we smuggle a Disney toon on the lot? And I don't want him to be scared off by experiencing what a day is like with us in the water tower, there's just so much, Dot."

"You do remember this is a fanfiction, right? We can find a way to keep Max living here with us by using fanfic magic! Besides, have you even asked Max about any of this?"

"I know, Dot. And I haven't yet. Just, I don't want to ask him and risk bad stuff, you know? I don't want him to say no..." Yakko trailed off, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"The worst that happens is he says no. He's not gonna break up with you because of it." Dot leaned forward, a small smile on her lips. "Wakko and I are both on board. We want you to stay here with us. Besides, this won't happen right away! Afterall, you guys haven't even been dating for a full year!" Dot teased, grinning when Yakko groaned. "Fiiine, I'll think about asking him. Promise."

"Good. Now go apologize to your little sib."

**_____**

Wakko was still curled up on their hammock when the door to the bedroom opened. "Finally, Dot, what'd Yakko have to say?" They asked, turning to look at the door. They found Yakko standing in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Wak. I'm really sorry about earlier." Yakko started, gently closing the door behind him as he shuffled over to Wakko.

"Go away." Wakko pouted, nuzzling their head into their pillow.

"Appropriate response. However, it has been brought to my attention that I should stop bring a dumbass and actually talk to my boyfriend about him living here with the three of us."

"Really? Will you?" Wakko lifted their head, hopeful eyes staring up at Yakko.

"Yup. Nothing will be immediate, but I'll ask him. I'm sorry I said I'd put Max before you and Dot. You know how much you two mean to me, I'd never do that." Yakko placed a hand on Wakko's shoulder, smiling at them.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting upset. I just don't want our family to grow apart." Wakko explained. "If you leave, then it's just Dot and I, and we'd miss you a lot."

"I'll never be too far away, Wak, I promise."

**_____**

Dot lay wide awake that night. Not even Wakko's sound machine could lull her to sleep, her mind playing through hundreds of different scenarios. She was worried about what it would mean for Max to be living with them. It'd change a surprising amount. She and Wakko would have to be less zany to accommodate the less cuckoo toon, they'd have to be more sensitive to the jokes they made about Yakko and Max. So much more would also have to happen if Max did move in with them.

A lot would have to change. Dot wasn't sure if that would be good or bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1628
> 
> just a little something! hope you enjoyed, and any thoughts on max and yakko moving in together??
> 
> also i have a super fluffy valentine's day chapter that'll be uploaded on the 14, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> feel free to leave requests! (:


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yakko and max attend their own version of homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late valentines day, have a cute little fluffy oneshot!
> 
> requested by: @romeo_whereforartthou

"God, I wish _I_ had a homecoming," Yakko said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "How romantic would it have been if I could've asked Max?" He sighed, quieting down as the high school based movie got interesting to him again.

"It would've been downright tragic to see you ask him with your stupid dad jokes on a sign." Dot replied, eating a couple of pieces of popcorn.

"Hey!"

"She's not wrong!" Wakko piped up, grinning as Yakko playfully slapped them both on the arm. 

"Am I not allowed to want to go to a shitty high school dance with my boyfriend?" Yakko pouted, returning his gaze to the TV. To his side, Wakko and Dot exchanged glances.

They had planning to do.

Yakko had been down ever since the discussion of Max moving in, and Wakko was determined to fix that. Their older brother deserved to have fun and see his boyfriend, so it was up to them and Dot to make that happen. Besides, a party was just what they all needed.

They got to work on a Friday when Yakko was out at the skatepark with Max. They pulled lights and streamers from their hammerspaces, decorating the entire interior of the water tower head to toe. Wakko pushed the couch against a wall, as well as the TV so there would be more room to dance. Dot got more lights and a disco ball hung up, hopping down from a ladder and pulling out her phone. "Lemme call Yakko and tell him he should bring Max over today!" She said. Wakko nodded, scrambling to the kitchen to find food for their "homecoming".

They ended up eating all the food instead. 

Dot and Wakko made a trip to the grocery store, piling a ton of food in a cart before running out of the store with it. Dot was in the cart and Wakko was running top speed, taking the cart back to the water tower and lifting it up with an escalator Wakko found in their gag bag.

They set up the food on the table and kitchen counters before setting up the rest of the lights around the water tower. After a few more hours of decorating and playlist making, a text arrived in the group chat.

**Yakko**

_headed home with max_

_why does he need to come 2?_

**Wakko**

_goodnight everybody_

**Dot**

_;)_

**Yakko**

_should i be concerned_

**Dot**

_always >:)_

Wakko glanced up from their phone, grinning at Dot. "Should we get changed now?" They asked, tail wagging as they stuck their tongue out.

"We should!" Dot said. She quickly stood and twirled around, changing into a lavender dress with sparkly gems as a built in belt. Wakko spun around too, changing into a knee length maroon dress.

"Ooo, that color is pretty on you!" Dot complimented, leaning forward to run the fabric between her fingers. "And well made!"

"Thanks!" Wakko smiled, twirling a little in the dress. The two stationed themselves by the door, Wakko holding a pen and Dot holding a neon yellow posterboard behind her back. They giggled to themselves as they waited for Yakko and Max to arrive.

**_____**

Yakko nervously climbed up the tower with Max in tow. He had no idea what Wakko and Dot were up to and wasn't entirely sure if he should be terrified or not. Once the two made it to the top, Yakko grabbed Max's hand and tugged open the door. They were greeted by colorful lights and music, Wakko and Dot were waiting right next to the door.

"Welcome, big bro! Write down your stupid dad joke to ask Max to your guys' very own homecoming dance!" Wakko said with a grin, shoving a pen into Yakko's chest. Dot handed him a posterboard with an identical smile.

"Wait, what?" Yakko and Max asked at almost the same time. "You guys made a homecoming dance?" Yakko asked. When Wakko eagerly nodded, he uncapped the marker and turned towards Max so he couldn't see what he was writing.

"I'm still confused?" Max piped up. Dot hushed him, waving a hand in his face as she and Wakko watched Yakko scribble out his question.

"And, finished! My dearest Maxy, I wanted to go to a homecoming dance with you, but we both sadly don't go to high school! And instead it seems my siblings here have prepared a home homecoming dance so will you do me the honor of reading my very well thought out sign?" Yakko said, flipping around the neon posterboard. Dot and Wakko both snickered as they read it, but Max just squinted up at it.

"'Do you have any raisins? How about a date?' I don't get it." Max said, frowning. Yakko's ears drooped and his tail stopped wagging as he looked up at his sign.

"You don't get it? Seriously?" Yakko sighed when Max shook his head. "You rich boys don't know anything nowadays," Yakko rolled his eyes and tossed the poster to the side, hopping into Max's arms. "Go to homecoming with me?" He batted his eyes, smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Sure? I'm still confused as to why this is happening." Max said, gently dropping Yakko down onto the tower floor.

"Yakko wanted to go to homecoming with you so we made a homecoming dance for you two! You better be grateful." Dot said. "Ohh, and here's your outfits!" She grabbed two suits from her hammerspace, tossing them to both boys. "I also have dresses if you would prefer those,"

"Thanks, Dot!" Max said. "Uh, can I come in so I can change?"

"You mean you don't know how to do quick changes?" Wakko asked. They quickly spun around and changed outfits multiple times before returning to the dress they had been wearing before.

"I have no clue how to do that, no."

"You're boring. Get in." Wakko and Dot stepped aside and let Max in. Yakko quickly threw on his suit, fixing the bow tie as he grinned at his siblings.

"You two are awesome." Yakko said.

"Thanks. We just wanted to have a party." Dot said, grinning up at Yakko. The trio entered the water tower as well and the homecoming dance begun. Yakko got a bottle of water while he waited for Max, taking a few sips as he admired his siblings' decorating skills. Wakko was fiddling with the playlist and Dot was dancing by herself near the food table, doing the same dance for every song that Wakko changed to. Yakko smiled, watching as his siblings laughed at a new dance move Dot did before he glanced down at his phone.

**Maxy <3**

_sos_

_can you come help me_

Yakko grinned, pocketing his phone before crossing to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, leaning an ear against the wood so he could hear over the music. The door swung open, however, and Yakko was tugged inside.

"Hi," Max said, closing and locking the bathroom door.

"Hi, yourself, babe!" Yakko teased, looking Max up and down and raising his eyebrows a couple times.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me with this tie?"

Yakko nodded, grabbing the tie from Max's outstretched hand. He placed it around Max's neck and loosely flipped one end over the other, patting Max's chest when he was finished. "Good to go, good looking!" He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Max's jaw.

"You tied a tie that fast?" Max turned to look in the mirror before frowning. "Bitch,"

"You expected _me_ to be able to tie a tie?" Yakko asked, looking in the mirror as well.

"Maybe? With all the tricks you guys pull I thought so!"

Yakko shook his head, then reached over to unloop the two ends of the tie. "Keep it like that, it's a fashion statement."

"A good fashion statement?"

"I dunno, maybe a 'I have no clue how to tie a tie but this works' fashion statement?" Yakko grinned up at Max, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Max reciprocated, placing his hands on Yakko's hips. Yakko smiled, gently pulling away.

"I-"

"Hey, lovebirds! No funky business in the bathroom!" Wakko yelled, hitting the door a few times. Yakko jumped, pulling away from from Max as he turned around and unlocked the door, frowning down at Wakko.

"I was just tying his tie for him, butthoke! You scared the shit out of me!" Yakko yelled back over the music.

"Good! Now get out of there and come dance, Dot's orders!" Wakko bounced away, heading to the piles of food to get some snacks. Yakko looked back over his shoulder, smiling at Max. "Come dance with me?"

Max smiled, nodding as he stepped forward and grabbed Yakko's hand, the two heading onto the makeshift dance floor.

Max pulled Yakko close, the zany toon giggling as he stared up at his boyfriend. Dot went to sit off to the side with Wakko while the older sibling changed the music. Yakko threw his head back and laughed as soon as the drum intro started, wrapping his arms around Max's neck as he started dancing to the music.

"We're no strangers to love!" Yakko laughed as he sang along, running a hand through the fur at the base of Max's neck, grinning at him as he sang. Max just smiled down, nodding along to the beat as the two danced. Wakko smiled as they sat and watched, Yakko looked so happy. They gave Dot a high five before pulling her onto the dance floor as well, and the two did a prechoreographed dance next to Yakko and Max.

All four toons danced to a few more songs, laughing as they all did funny, halfhearted moves before the music changed to a slower song. Yakko grinned, tugging Max close and wrapping his arms around the taller toon. Max smiled down at him before he tripped a little, stumbling into Yakko. Yakko laughed, leaning his head against Max's chest as they slowly made their way across the dance floor. Wakko had retreated to the food table and Dot was nowhere to be found. Yakko sighed, looking up at Max. He kept his chin resting on his boyfriend's chest, smiling up at him.

"Thanks for going along with this, Maxy."

"No problem, babe! I've had a lot of fun with you and your siblings." Max said.

"I'm glad Wak and Dot don't get annoying to you." Yakko lovingly nuzzled closer to Max.

"Never, they're a lot of fun to hang out with." Max wrapped his arms around Yakko, pulling him even closer.

"'s just something we've been thinkin' about, but d'ya wanna move in with us?" Yakko didn't register what he'd said until a few seconds later. He quickly pulled back, eyes wide as he looked up at Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1801
> 
> max is just like "aight" and goes along with all the siblings' antics because he's fucking whipped
> 
> also please tell me you understand yakko's joke to ask max out


	5. Homecoming: Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, whatever will max say in response to such a question as 'wanna move into a water tower with your insane boyfriend and his equally insane younger siblings'?

Yakko pulled back, staring up at Max with wide eyes.

"Uhhhh, uh, only if you want to? No wait, please ignore that I'm really sorry, please don't think you have to move in with us. They just don't want me to move out but-"

Max cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Yakko pulled away, blushing. "Seriously, you don't have to-"

"Yak, shut up."

Yakko did as he was told. Max placed his hands on either side of Yakko's face, grinning down at him. "I'd love to live with you."

Yakko smiled, lighting up. "Really? It'd have to be here, babe, my sibs have made that crystal clear and I-"

"I'd love to live with you _and_ your siblings, Yakko." Max said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Yakko's lips. Yakko wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders, smiling as he leaned into the kiss. The two gently swayed back and forth as their lips moved together before an air horn was abruptly sounded, causing both Yakko and Max to jump.

"No making out on the dance floor!" Dot shouted, said air horn in her hands.

"Yeah, get a room!" Wakko added.

Yakko weakly smiled up at Max, who shrugged his shoulders. "He will be!" Yakko said, chucking a thumb in Max's direction. Before Wakko and Dot could react, Yakko tugged Max along and they retreated into Yakko's room. Yakko locked the door, giggling as he turned and leaned back against it, smiling at Max.

"You really wanna live with me?"

"Absolutely. I just need to talk to my dad about it, alright?" Max said, stepping forward to grab Yakko's hands.

"Of course. And if you still wanna live with me in a few years, we can definitely leave this shithole, okay?" Yakko said. "Dot and Wak just want me to stay, which I definitely want to stay with them, too, but I wanna live with you as well."

Max smiled, leaning forward and placing his forehead to Yakko's. "That's fine, Yak, I don't mind at all."

"Okay," Yakko said, leaning forward to give Max a few pecks on the lips. "Oh my god, wait, you get to bring your guitar, right?" Yakko pulled back, practically vibrating with excitement as he smiled up at Max.

"Yeah? I'll bring as much as I can," Max replied. "Why're you asking?"

"Because, dear Maxy, you play and I sing! It'll be fun! We can have a concert every night!" Yakko exclaimed, grinning.

"Oh boy." Max deadpanned.

"What, you don't like my singing?" Yakko teased, poking Max's cheek.

"No, I like your singing."

"Uh huh. That's what someone who doesn't like my singing would say."

"No, it's something someone who _does_ like your singing would say."

"I don't think it is, see-" Yakko was cut off by Max pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I like your singing."

"Thanks." Yakko smiled, blushing as he leaned back in.

**_____**

Yakko and Max were piled on top of each other on Yakko's bed, playing tic tac toe when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Yakko called, quickly scribbling out an X on an empty spot. Max grunted, tapping his pencil on the paper a few times as he thought about his next move.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Wak, watcha need?" Yakko kicked his legs in the air a few times as he rolled onto his back underneath Max, pushing him off so he could stand up and unlock the door.

Wakko's tongue was sticking out as they stared up at Yakko with a curious expression. "Max is still here?"

"Yeah, he's gonna spend the night."

"I am?" Max piped up.

"Yup." Yakko responded.

"Oh. Well, Dot ordered pizza a while ago, it's here now."

"Thanks, sib, we'll be out in a minute!" Yakko patted Wakko's head before closing the door.

Yakko bounced back to Max, peeking over his shoulder. "Hey, you cheated!" He pointed at one of the squares. "This was an X when I left!"

"No, I literally just drew a circle over here," Max pointed to the square he had drawn in.

"Okay, and? You cheated!" Yakko tried to grab the pencil from Max's hand, but he was unsuccessful in his attempts.

"I did not cheat, in fact I took a picture that has you in it to prove I didn't cheat." Max gave him a pointed look.

"Oh, yeah? Show me." Yakko smirked. Max shrugged, pulling his phone from his pocket and flipping it around to show Yakko the picture.

"Oh," Yakko said, glancing from the phone to the paper.

"Yeah. You do this every time we play," Max chuckled, pocketing his phone. "Now can we get pizza? I heard Wakko say there was pizza."

"Sure thing, Maxaroni!"

Yakko and Max headed to the kitchen, hand in hand. Dot made a gagging noise as she plopped a few pieces of pizza on a napkin. "You guys better not've been fu-"

"We were playing tic tac toe!" Yakko quickly said, glaring when Wakko snickered.

"And that's not some weird metaphor for se-" Dot said.

"No! We were literally playing tic tac toe, Wakko even saw us!"

"You were on your bed," Wakko smirked, wiggling their eyebrows a few times as the shoved a piece of pizza in their mouth.

"We were playing tic tac toe! You guys are impossible." Yakko shuffled forward and grabbed a paper plate, plopping a piece of pizza on it. Max did the same but grabbed three pieces, sitting down next to Yakko.

"But see, when you left the dance Wakko said to get a room and you said 'we will be'. You do know what that implies, right big brother?" Dot smugly grinned as she sat down at the table too. 

"I said ' _he_ will be' because he's gonna be moving in with us. That's why we didn't do _that_ and were seriously just playing tic tac toe." Yakko took a bite of his pizza to emphasize his statement.

"You _asked_ him?" Dot squealed, clapping her hands.

Yakko quickly finished chewing, flushing red. "Yeah?"

"And he's staying here?" Wakko exclaimed, tail wagging as they leaned forward.

"Mhm?" Yakko replied, looking between his siblings. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Dot excitedly jumped out of her chair and rushed over to wrap Yakko and Max in a hug. "Our big brother's growing up!"

"They grow so fast!" Wakko wiped a fake tear from their eyes as they hopped over the table and joined in on the hug.

Max chuckled as he was enveloped by the younger Warner siblings, laughing when they accidentally knocked him over. Yakko snickered as he looked down at the three of them before he yelped as he was tugged onto the ground by the ankle. He landed on top of the pile, his boyfriend and younger siblings laughing with him as they all tried to roll off one another.

They all eventually settled down at the table again, each toon taking bites of their pizza. Dot looked between Max and Yakko as she finished chewing a bite of her food.

"Now, ground rules if you're living here. These apply to _both_ of you." Dot started. "First, no making out all the time. No one wants to see that."

"Hey-"

"Second, no getting handsy in common areas." Wakko said.

"You know, I-"

"Third, Max is _not_ allowed anywhere near my food stash, _nowhere_ near my hammock or my mallet." Wakko crossed their arms, lip puckered out as they frowned.

Yakko snickered, muttering a quick 'goodnight, everybody' before turning to Max. "Wakko's a bit territorial, even if they know ya. Just stay out of their stuff and you'll be fine."

"That's fine! I won't mess with anything, dude. Is it okay if I call you that?" Max asked, taking a bite of his pizza. Wakko grinned, nodding eagerly.

"Yeah! You can call me whatever, I'll tell you if I don't like it!" They grabbed more pizza, eating three slices at once. Dot groaned, rolling her eyes while Max and Yakko laughed, cheering Wakko on as they went to fit another piece in their mouth. They accidentally choked on one, however, and started to comically cough up a lung. Dot slapped a hand against Wakko's back without blinking an eye, glaring at them as their coughing fit cleared out.

"Gross," Dot said, before turning her attention to Max. "Don't do that. I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Max solemnly nodded. Yakko rolled his eyes, looking at Dot. "You can't kick anyone out, you're the youngest here."

"And? Now your boyfriend's gonna live here and he's older than you." Dot smirked.

"By two months! I'm still in charge here!" Yakko protested, groaning when Max and Dot high fived. "You've betrayed me." He playfully glared at Max before turning to Wakko. "You're still on my side, right sib?"

"I like Dot's logic," Wakko said, pulling a sandwich from their gag bag. Yakko groaned, sliding down in his chair.

"What's it like not being the oldest, babe?" Max leaned over, grinning down at Yakko. He rolled his eyes, shoving a hand in Max's face as he sat up again.

"You weren't locked in here, Maxy, don't go on a power trip yet." Yakko spoke, grabbing his pizza and taking another bite.

"Touche." Max responded. The four toons finished their dinner with a few more shenanigans. They all then piled on the couch and made fun of a shitty sitcom before Dot and Wakko headed off to get ready for bed. Yakko and Max were cuddled together on the couch still as Max had dozed off. It reminded Yakko of the first time Max had met Wakko and Dot, and the toon smiled to himself.

"Goooodnight, everybody!" Wakko cried, sprinting into the living room and landing in a bridal carry in Yakko's arms. Yakko abruptly dropped them on the floor, laughing when Wakko growled, playfully batting at his arms.

Dot came into the living room next, taking a running leap into the snoozing Max's arms, scaring the toon awake as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Good night, big brother-in-law!" She gave him a cartoony kiss on the cheek, hopping out of his arms as she quickly waved to Yakko before darting off, knowing she'd be in trouble if she stayed for longer. Wakko got off the floor and hopped into Max's arms too, nuzzling in for a hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Sleep well, big brother-in-law!" They jumped away and bounded down the hall, calling out a goodnight to Yakko as they went. Yakko flushed, turning to Max.

"Sorry about them," He rubbed the back of his neck, awkward smile on his face.

"No problem! It was funny," Max smiled back, leaning forward to press a kiss to Yakko's cheek. "Plus, you can stop apologizing for them, especially if I'm gonna be living here. I can take a joke."

"I know, it's just habit." Yakko flushed, smiling a real smile as Max cupped his face.

"I love you, Yak Yak." Max leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Yakko's nose.

"I love you, too, Maxy!" Yakko leaned forward and pressed their noses together before pressing a quick kiss to Max's lips. "Now c'mon, I wanna cuddle and watch My Strange Addiction!" Yakko pulled Max off the couch and led him by the hand to his room, the two of them giggling as they got situated and snuggled up on Yakko's bed.

**_____**

"That's the last of it!" Yakko exclaimed, closing the trunk door. He gave it a pat before approaching Max, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lemme just talk with Dad first. I'll meet you in the car, okay?" Max gave him a smile. Yakko nodded, gathering Wakko from a tree in the Goofs' front yard and guiding them to the car to sit in the back with Dot. He closed the door before climbing into the driver's seat, turning on the radio to drown out the argument that had already started between Dot and Wakko.

Max watched as Yakko got in his car, smiling to himself a little before he turned back to his house, spotting his dad walking out the front door.

"Well, there ya are! I've been lookin' for you, I finally found my going away gift!" Goofy called out. Max smiled, jogging up to meet his dad on the deck of the house.

"You didn't have to, Dad!" Max said, frowning. "You're going to be okay, right? I can still stay if you need me to, Dad, Yakko will understand." Max said. Goofy smiled, placing a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, son. Besides, those poor kids prolly need a new face in that water tower, and you're the perfect man for the job!" Goofy gave him a loving grin before reaching for one of Max's hands. "Here's your present. From Mom and me to you."

Max looked down at his hand, finding a picture placed on it. 

"It's the first picture of the three of us." Goofy said, staring at the picture.

"I've never seen it before, Dad, I-"

"This one was special to your Mom, so I always kept it in her box with her other things after she..left. But I want you to have it, Maxy. As a gift from her and me."

"Thank you, Dad." Max wrapped an arm around Goofy's shoulders, hugging him tight. Goofy smiled, returning the hug. "You're sure you're gonna be okay?" Max asked again. Goofy laughed, pulling away as he patted Max's back.

"I will be. If it makes ya feel better we can do the face call thingy you kids have nowadays!" Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Max said, smiling. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, Maxy. Now go on, Yakko's waitin' for ya!" Goofy smiled as he waved Max off. Max grinned back, gripping the photo in his hands as he bounded off to Yakko's car. He waved to his dad again before opening the door and was immediately met with yelling and Lady Gaga blaring through the speakers.

"I didn't fucking hit her!" Wakko yelled over the music.

"He did! It's gonna leave a damn bruise on my arm and ruin my next Instagram photoshoot!" Dot exclaimed.

"Would the both of you shut the fuck up already, Lady Gaga is on and you both know the fucking rules about Lady Gaga!" Yakko yelled over the both of them. Max cringed, climbing into the car.

"Oh hiiii, Maxy!" Yakko said as Max's movements caught his eye. He smiled up at Max, who awkwardly smiled back. Yakko batted his eyes before turning the music down. Max closed his door and buckled his seatbelt, placing the picture on his lap.

"You got everything in the back of the car?" Yakko asked.

"Yup." Max nodded. There was a hushed argument going on behind them, but Max leaned forward anyway and kissed Yakko. They pulled away and Yakko made an exaggerated kissing noise while Wakko and Dot simultaneously fake gagged.

"Save the PDA for grossing out the general public, not your own siblings!" Wakko cried, throwing an arm over their eyes.

"If this is how it's gonna be I'm unpacking this car right now!" Dot threatened, leaning into the front seat. She glanced between Yakko and Max, a stern look on her face. "No more kissing until you are completely, and I mean _completely_ alone. Save our eyes, please!"

Yakko flushed, changing gears to avoid conversation. Max just nodded before looking out the window and waving goodbye to his dad as Yakko drove off. He wasn't sad about leaving home, he was more just worried about how his dad would be. But if he could call him every day, it might calm his worries.

**_____**

Max woke up to Yakko shifting around in bed. He opened an eye and peeked at his boyfriend. It was dark, but he could see Yakko, who was rolling around and seemingly trying to get comfortable. Max lazily smiled to himself before he gently tugged Yakko close, grinning at the little yelp Yakko let out.

"G'morning, babe." Max quietly said, peppering a few kisses on the side of Yakko's head.

"Mornin', Maxy," Yakko responded, pressing himself into Max's embrace. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, 'm guessing you didn't?" Max asked, nuzzling his head into the crook between Yakko's neck and shoulder. Yakko nodded, resting his head on Max's.

"Yeah. But I'm good now, thanks to a special someone," Yakko teased. Max grinned.

"Me?"

"No, the picture of your dad that you put on the nightstand." Yakko responded. Max lifted his head a bit to peek at the dresser. "Guess I can move it," Max sleepily said, tucking his face back against Yakko's skin.

"Yeah, I don't want your dad watching me." Yakko said. Max nodded, closing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep now, bunny, 'm tired," Max muttered. Yakko flushed at the nickname, nuzzling against Max. "I thought you only called me that during alone time."

"We are alone, dumbass." Max said. He pressed a kiss to Yakko's neck, causing the other toon to shiver and giggle.

"What about the ghosts?"

"Go to sleep, Yak. 'm tired." Max pouted. Yakko caved, resigning to silence as he slowly drifted off in Max's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2891
> 
> happy friday! now that this little moving in together arc is over i will get right back to requests from previous chapters and any new ones! ask away (;


	6. Mall Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max takes wakko and dot to the mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @Honey

It'd been a few weeks since Max moved into the water tower and Yakko felt it was safe to say him, Wakko, and Dot had adjusted to having another person in the tower and Max had adjusted well to dealing with the three zany toons.

Yakko did sometimes feel bad about getting caught up in Wakko and Dot's antics because Max was now usually the voice of reason and had to step in before things got _too_ out of hand. It was out of the normal for Max and he did sometimes end up becoming the target of their zany activities, but that was only sometimes.

Yakko sighed as he brushed his teeth. It was honestly a dream to be able to see Max every day, and it seemed the higher ups hadn't noticed or didn't care. Yakko made a mental note to thank fanfiction magic later, and finished brushing his teeth before spitting into the sink.

"Hey, Yak? Can I come in?"

"Dunno, _can_ you?" Yakko responded, reaching over to open the door for Max. "What can I do ya for, Maxy?" Yakko grinned up at his boyfriend. Max fondly smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Yakko's forehead before pushing past him.

"No kiss on the lips?" Yakko pouted, returning to his spot in front of the mirror so he could try and tame the fur on the top of his head.

"Need to brush my teeth first, dumbass." Max said. 

"'s never stopped you before," Yakko pointed out, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he worked at his fur.

"Maybe I just feel like taking oral hygiene seriously today," Max said, picking up his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Yakko gave up on his fur, messily running a hand through it. He dug through the drawer next to the sink, moving all of Wakko's hair stuff and Dot's nail polish to try and find his comb. It wasn't in that drawer, so he opened the drawer next to Max and dug through that.

"Whav happen to boundaries?" Max asked with his toothbrush still in his mouth. Yakko still looked through the drawer. "I can't find my comb!" He said, digging past all of Max's toiletries.

"Is on the counter, Yak," Max said. Yakko popped up, looking at where Max was pointing. Sure enough, his comb was sitting on the counter, on Max's side. "Thanks, babe!" Yakko grinned, reaching over and snatching the comb. He ran the comb through the fur on his head a few times before tossing it into the drawer with Wakko and Dot's stuff.

Yakko whistled a tune as Max finished brushing his teeth, waiting for him to be completely done before reaching out to tug on a shirt sleeve, dragging the Disney toon down into a kiss. Max let out a muffled 'mmf' but reciprocated before Yakko pulled away, grinning at him.

"Thanks for agreeing to hang out with Wakko and Dot today!"

"I didn't?"

"You did now! Byeee!" Yakko sprinted from the bathroom, calling quick goodbyes to Wakko and Dot before hurrying out of the tower.

Max watched as Yakko ran, slightly confused as to why he was in such a rush, but it was Yakko. There was no telling what was going on this time.

He exited the bathroom, plopping down onto the couch next to Dot, who had curlers in her hair and was reading a magazine. "Where'd Yak run off to?"

"He has an appointment with Scratchy twice a month," Dot said, flipping the page of her magazine. Max nodded. "Who's Scratchy?"

"The lot's P-sychiatrist!" Wakko exclaimed, entering the living room. They took a bite of their sandwich as they plopped down onto the floor in front of the couch.

"Isn't it pronounced psychiatrist?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but it's a running joke from our show." Wakko said. Dot nodded in agreement before glancing at Wakko. "Can't you get a plate?"

"I'd eat that, too. I'm trying to go on a just food diet." Wakko explained. Max chuckled to himself before standing up from the couch.

"You guys wanna go do something?" Max asked, shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

"Depends, what would we be doing?" Dot peered at Max over the top of her magazine.

"Whatever you guys wanna do, I'm down for whatever." Max said. Dot and Wakko shared a look that made Max slightly uneasy before they gave him matching overly sweet smiles.

"Maxy, can we go to the mall?" Wakko asked.

"Pretty please?" Dot batted her eyes. Max still felt uneasy about what the siblings were planning but shrugged anyway.

"Sure, let's go," Max said. Wakko quickly stood, shoving the rest of their sandwich in their mouth. Dot got off the couch, running to the bathroom and returning with no curlers in her fur as she grinned up at Max.

"Thanks, Max!" They said in unison before grabbing onto Max and dragging him out of the tower at full speed.

**_____**

Max didn't regret taking the two younger Warners to the mall, but he wasn't exactly thankful he decided to. Dot and Wakko spent nearly three hours in a single store, perusing through the different clothes and styles and colors, occasionally sending one another into a changing room to try something on. Max was stuck holding the clothes they pulled off the racks, both arms piled high with skirts and dresses.

After three and a half hours, they left the store with a single dress for Dot and a skirt for Wakko.

They headed to the food court next, Max and Dot ordering from a salad bar while Wakko went from restaurant to restaurant, ordering different meals from each. Max found a table and plopped his and Dot's food on it, sitting down in one of the chairs while Dot went to round up Wakko. Max pulled out his phone, finding a text from Yakko.

**Yak <3**

_am i on my way to becoming a victim in a dateline episode_

_u disappear with my siblings, next thing i know ur coming to kill me :(_

**Max**

_you better watch your back, yak_

_but we're at the mall rn_

**Yak <3**

_u took them to the MALL??_

_???_

Max didn't get time to respond to Yakko as Dot practically tossed Wakko into a seat at the table. They dumped all of their food onto the table, eagerly snatching up a sandwich before taking a bite. Dot huffed, sighting down next to them.

"You're 14 and skinny but eat like a 60 year old greasy old guy who's stomach hangs out of every shirt they wear," Dot wrinkled her nose as she watched Wakko eat. Wakko paid her no mind and Max chuckled, taking a few bites of his salad.

"Are we going anywhere else or are we headed back to the tower?" Max asked.

"Can we go to the video game store?" Wakko asked after they swallowed their food. "I wanna see if there's any new games I can get!"

Max nodded, smiling at Wakko. "Sure thing, dude! That okay with you, Dot?" Dot shrugged, stabbing her fork through a few pieces of lettuce. "That's fine. Can we stop by the Sephora, I want some new mascara."

"No problem!" Max said. The two siblings cheered before continuing eating, Wakko finishing first despite having the most food.

The three of them headed off to the stores Wakko and Dot had requested to visit, both finding what they wanted. Wakko also bought a little bottle of hot pink nail polish for themself that Dot said would look nice on them. When they were finished, they headed back to the water tower. Dot happily walked alongside Max while Wakko held onto Max's hand, swinging their bag back and forth with their other hand.

The trio hurried onto the lot, quickly making their way up to the tower. Dot pulled open the door, revealing Yakko in the middle of the entrance, arms crossed.

"Hey, babe!" Max said, taking a step forward before he was abruptly tugged inside. Yakko placed him next to himself before he turned back to his siblings.

"Empty them." He said, frowning down at Wakko and Dot. When neither made a move, Yakko lightly growled, looking between the two. "Empty. Them. You both know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dot huffed and rolled her eyes before placing her bags down, reaching up into her fur. Yakko pulled a bucket out from his hammerspace, stepping forward and holding it out in front of Dot. Max watched, curious as to what was happening.

Dot pulled makeup item after makeup item from her fur, dumping them into the bucket. She reached into the rarely used pockets in her skirt and pulled out a few jean skirts and a couple dresses, placing them into the bucket as well.

"And?" Yakko shook the bucket a little. Dot sighed, growl escaping her lips as she pulled a fully dressed mannequin out of her pocket.

"Be _completely_ honest. Is that all?" Yakko asked. She nodded, swearing that was it before Yakko moved on to Wakko.

"You _stole_ all that?" Max asked, stunned. Dot merely smiled a cute little smile before picking up her bags and scampering off to her room. Max turned his attention back to Yakko, finding his boyfriend tugging on something Wakko had in their mouth, both toons growling.

"Wakko, let _go_! It's not yours, you stole it!" Yakko exclaimed, pulling hard on the item. Wakko growled before letting go, tackling Yakko as they grabbed the item back. "It's mine now! It's inside, it's mine!" Yakko yelped and Wakko pulled the item from Yakko's hands, quickly tossing it into their hammerspace.

Yakko frowned, standing from the floor. The two argued for a while before Yakko coaxed Wakko into handing over the items they had stolen from the mall. Their total ended up being almost triple the amount Dot had stolen and Max stood dumbfounded. Wakko ran off to their room, bags in hand with the items they bought while Yakko dusted himself off, tossing the bucket full of stolen items into his hammerspace.

"I didn't even realize," Max said, watching as Yakko inspected his arm.

"It's fine, Maxy. They're stealthy and don't know when to stop." Yakko said. He pressed down on his arm before hissing in pain. 

"Are you hurt?" Max stepped forward, wincing when Yakko growled at him and backed away. "Babe, let me see, please?" Max slowly stepped forward, keeping space between him and Yakko. Yakko scampered off to the bathroom anyway, leaving a confused Max behind as he slammed the door shut.

Max went to follow, lightly tapping on the door. "Yak? Babe, can I come in?" He didn't get a response, but soon heard a whimper that immediately made him slowly open the door. Yakko turned his head and frowned at him. He was standing in front of one of the sinks in the bathroom, running his forearm under the water.

"You okay?" Max asked, closing the door behind him. Yakko shrugged, turning back to his arm. "Wak bites a lot when it comes to stuff they think is theirs, even if it isn't." Yakko said.

"So this happens a lot?"

Yakko shrugged again. "Any time we go out shopping."

"Sorry, I didn't know they stole like that. It's weird to say but it was kinda impressive." Max peered at Yakko's arm. "Can I take a look?"

"No," Yakko quickly said. "It's not that bad."

"Please? I won't hurt you," Max said. He stepped forward, glancing over Yakko's shoulder. Yakko winced, tugging his arm from under the faucet. He held it up for Max to look at, pouting as he stared at the floor.

Max could barely see where Wakko had bit Yakko, but there was a faint outline. He could tell it also hurt Yakko despite the look of it, so he held back on making a joke as he gently grabbed Yakko's wrist, holding his arm in place. "Want me to wrap it up for you?" Max asked. Yakko slowly nodded.

Max grabbed gauze and cream from the medicine cabinet, gently spreading some of the cream onto the bite. Yakko winced, biting his lip and Max lightened his touch even more so he didn't hurt Yakko further. He then wrapped the gauze around the mark, securing it before raising it to his lips and pressing a light kiss to it.

Yakko flushed, staring at the bathroom floor still. Max gently placed his pointer finger and thumb of his free hand under Yakko's chin, moving so Yakko was looking at him. Max smiled before leaning in, capturing Yakko's lips in a sweet kiss. They slowly moved together, exchanging soft kisses and gentle nibbles on the other's lip. Yakko sighed, wrapping his free arm around Max's neck as he leaned into the kiss more. Max smiled, pressing small kisses to the corners of Yakko's mouth before returning center, gently locking their lips together again.

The bathroom door swung open, practically knocking Max into Yakko as the two pulled apart. Dot stood in the doorway, nose crinkled as she silently stared. Yakko's eyes were wide and his face was a violent shade of red. Max awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is no place fucking sacred? Goddamn, you two can't even wait to walk five feet to your room!" Dot exclaimed, stomping into the bathroom. She grabbed Yakko by his scruff and grabbed onto the hoodie of Max's sweatshirt, dragging them both out of the bathroom with no issue. Yakko was blabbering out an apology and trying to get Dot to let go of his neck, but she ignored him. She mercilessly dumped them into their room before flipping them off, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Well, that's one way to ruin the mood," Max said. Yakko groaned, shoving Max a little before flopping onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Max did the same, cuddling into Yakko's side. The two laid on the floor before eventually moving onto the bed, cuddling together as they both slowly dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2344
> 
> i like this chapter a lot.
> 
> please feel free to leave your thoughts and any requests!!


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yakko opens up to max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied and discussed past abuse, as well as a mild panic scene
> 
> expanding on the ending of the last chapter bc i forgot to add it to the notes
> 
> i'm really sorry for the long wait! i've been focused on my other yax stories and drawing for my art account and kinda lost motivation for this story. but i'm back now and have some motivation

Yakko absolutely _hated_ being taken care of. He despised it with every fiber of his cartoony being.

It most likely stemmed from his unhealthy stigma about receiving help from his younger siblings even when they were the only ones available and another certain...incident. He was the oldest, he didn't need to be taken care of, it was his job to take care of his younger siblings, never the other way.

But that doesn't matter because now he had a bite from Wakko and it hurt like shit but Max was standing right there and looking at him weird. He inspected his arm, wincing as he pressed against it.

"I didn't even realize," Max spoke.

"It's fine, Maxy. They're stealthy and don't know when to stop." Yakko pushed on a sore spot, hissing in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Max asked. Yakko felt a wave of anxiety hit him as Max took a step closer and felt a growl build up in his throat. He saw Max cringe and felt a twinge of embarrassment, but he wouldn't let Max close. Not when he was hurt.

"Babe, let me see, please?"

As Max stepped forward again, Yakko panicked and bolted off to the bathroom. He slammed the door, heart rate picking up as he ran his arm under the faucet at the sink. He exhaled, wiping at his eyes with his free hand. When did he start tearing up? It didn't matter, the tears were gone and he was focusing on washing off the bite.

"Yak? Babe, can I come in?"

Yakko froze, thoughts running a mile a minute at what Max would do to him and he whimpered, gazing hatefully down at his bite. The door opened and Yakko turned, frowning as Max stepped in and stared at him. "You okay?" He asked, closing the door. Yakko shrugged, turning back to the sink as a numbing wave of nerves rushed through him. "Wak bites a lot when it comes to stuff they think is theirs, even if it isn't." Yakko said.

"So this happens a lot?" Max asked.

"Anytime we go out shopping." Yakko replied, shrugging again. He frowned at his arm, nervous as Max stared at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know they stole like that. It's weird to say but it was kinda impressive." Max leaned closer to Yakko, looking at the sink. "Can I take a look?"

"No," Yakko quickly said, heart beating fast as he locked his gaze on his hand. "It's not that bad."

"Please? I won't hurt you." Max gently said. Yakko's shoulders slumped as he started to protectively curl in on himself. Then Max was leaning over his shoulder and he winced, finally deciding to yank his arm from under the running water and hold it up for Max to see. The nerves were overwhelming at this point, and Yakko stared at the ground with a frown on his face as he thought through the amount of vulnerability he was showing right now. He jolted when Max gently grabbed his wrist. 

"Want me to wrap it up for you?"

Yakko blinked. Max was...offering to help? He paused before slowly nodding, watching as Max let go of his arm to dig through the medicine cabinet, pulling out gauze and a cream. Max then turned back to Yakko, spreading some of the cream onto his bite. Yakko winced, the sting of the cream was painful. He bit his lip to keep from whining, staring at a spot on the floor as Max wrapped the bite up with the gauze. When he was finished, he raised Yakko's hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to his wound.

Yakko flushed, staring at Max with wide eyes before glancing away again to look at the floor. He felt Max gently place his hand under his chin, turning Yakko's head to look at him. Max smiled before leaning in, pressing a sweet kiss to Yakko's lips. Yakko happily kissed back, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Max's neck.

**_____**

After Dot barged in and shunned them for kissing, Yakko and Max were curled up in bed. Max was asleep with his head resting on top of Yakko's, arms wrapped around his midsection, effectively holding Yakko close. Yakko was snuggled into his partner's embrace, eyes wide open as he stared at the wall. His arm still had a dull ache from his Wakko-induced injury, and the reminder of what he let Max do was fresh in his mind.

He never let anybody help him. But Max was a different story. Yakko barely resisted and he didn't feel ridiculously uncomfortable when Max was helping him.

It was weird. Unsettling. That Yakko let down his guard, one that was even up in front of his siblings, just so Max could wrap his arm up and give it a kiss. Yakko had never done anything like this, not since 1995. He felt his stomach twist just thinking about it.

He nuzzled his head back into Max, seeking comfort without making it known he was doing so while his mind raced.

Was it going to happen again?

Now Max had seen him with his last wall down, completely open and vulnerable, something Yakko had never been since that horrible year. And for something as stupid as washing out a bite from his younger sibling! Yakko couldn't believe he had given it all up for _that,_ a measly little bite on his arm that he easily could've taken care of himself.

"Bunny, wha're you crying for?"

Yakko froze at Max's voice, terror taking over as he realized he was indeed crying, shaking as well. Max's arms tightened around him as Max pulled him close. Yakko _knew_ he was just trying to be nice but he was trapped, he couldn't get out. He was hyperaware of Max's breath in his ear and the scratchy feeling of Max's shirt against his back and he quickly scrambled out from Max's arms, claws digging into the bed as he escaped from Max's grip, breaths quick and heart rate picking up as he sprawled on the opposite side of the bed, watching as Max slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yak? What's goin' on?"

Yakko just stared, tears starting to roll down his face as he pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. He held back his wails, breathing heavy as more tears slipped down his face. Max looked very concerned, worry on his face as he gently held a hand out. "Yakko, it's okay. It's okay, alright? Take a deep breath and hold it with me, remember?"

Yakko slowly nodded, watching as Max inhaled so he could copy, holding his breath as long as Max did before exhaling. He was still crying as he did the breathing exercise with Max, but he was starting to calm down. Once his breathing was to a normal rate, he plopped his head on his knees, tightly hugging himself before sighing.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be, bunny. It's perfectly okay." Max said. "You want a hug? Or you can keep your space, whatever makes you comfortable."

Yakko squeezed his eyes shut before opening them, slowly crawling back over to Max before curling across Max's lap, head on his thighs and legs curled up on the bed. Max gently pet his head, gently massaging by the base of his ears. Yakko shivered, burying his face against Max. Thet sat in silence, occasional whimpers escaping from Yakko or distant shouts from Dot were all that disrupted the quiet.

"I'm sorry, Maxy," Yakko quietly said, resting his arms on Max's legs and resting his head on them.

"Yak, it's okay, I promise. Do you wanna talk about it? Or we can just snuggle like this?"

Yakko shrugged to the best of his ability. "I dunno," He mumbled.

"That's okay, you can take your time."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Yakko's brain ran through hundreds of different things to say before something finally slipped out. "I was taken advantage of..." He muttered, nuzzling his head closer to Max.

"What? When? Yakko, you ne-"

"Not like that. Sorry. I phrased it wrong." Yakko replied, slowly sitting up. "Sorry. Uhm, in '95 I was dating this girl. I put my guard down around her, since I trusted her. But...she took advantage of that. Of me being naive. She, uhm, got physical...sometimes. And I didn't know any better."

He explained it all slowly and quietly, shame filling his stomach as he stared at the bed. "A director eventually caught on when I flinched one too many times around her. And I've always kept that wall up since. Even around my sibs. Just so I don't get hurt again."

"Yakko, w-"

"I let you break that wall when you helped me clean the bite today. And it's freaking me out. You- you know it all, have access to it all now because there aren't anymore walls for you to run into. It's never been like this with anyone since her and I'm _scared_. I-I'm so scared, Max, I-"

Yakko was cut off when Max pulled him into a hug, gently placing a hand against the back of Yakko's head as the toon cried. "I will _never_ take advantage of you like that, Yakko."

Yakko tucked his head against Max's neck as he cried, hanging onto Max like his life depended on it. His tears trailed off, slowing down to only a few ata time, and he pulled back from the hug, staring up at Max.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Cross my heart."

"If you break the promise my sibs will make sure you don't have one to cross." Yakko sniffled, smiling a bit as Max quietly laughed. Yakko leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he basked in Max's warmth. The two leaned in further simultaneously, lips gently meeting in a soft kiss as Max loosely wrapped his arms around Yakko's waist, protectively holding him close as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1668
> 
> whoops

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and/or requests of scenarios you'd like to see in the comments! thanks for reading :D


End file.
